A new Perseus
by Havoc Chaos
Summary: There's a Perseus, son of Zeus, and a Perseus, son of Poseidon, now meet Perseus Anderson, son of Hades, the demigod who will be as great as it's namesake, the demigod who found out what happened to the new demigods. Please also check out my other story.


**Hey, guys new story here.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Dream starts**_

_A boy about my age maybe older; ran through the shadowy forest, behind him chase a seven headed dragon chasing him, a hydra, I think. The hydra let out a deafening roar before the seven heads started tear him apart like piranhas except not even a piece left._

_**Dream ends**_

"I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me.I remembered each flash as time began to blur. Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me. And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve. So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean. Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between. Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide. There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned. There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow. And the ground caved in between where we were standing. And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve" My favorite band (The author and I share the same favorite band, except he has _two _favorite bands, you can check it out in his profile), Linkin Park, woke me up from my 'dreams'. I continued to listen until Mom's nagging started "Perseus! Get your lazy butt off!" "Alright mom, I'm coming." I said, dragging myself out of my bed. (A/N: Today is the day Perseus _Jackson_ died. And this son of Hades is Perseus _Anderson_.)

I arrived at school but something is missing, nobody's at school except for my elder cousin, Nico Di Angelo. Yeah, yeah, Nico is cool, and really cheerful, but today, his face is really sad. He wore black clothes like usual but today, it looks _really_ dark.

"Hello, Nico, what's wrong?" I asked. "Perseus, do you know that your name reminds me of my late friend?" He asked, looking into my pure black eyes, something must be wrong, he _never_ calls me Perseus, but I ignored it and shook my head. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, the terror of the Titans and Giants." He said. "So his father is the name sake ofPoseidon, the Greek god of the seas?" I asked. Nico shook his head and said "No, his father _is_ the Greek god of the seas." That shocked me, Greek gods are real, if so then why didn't they help us? And the hydra I dreamt is one of the Greek monsters.

"Does my dream have anything to do with Greek mythology?" I asked after a ten minutes of dead silence. "It's not myth." Nico explained, his voice barely audible since a thunder boomed, sending a cold wind up my spine. "Yeah, and how do you _know_ Perseus Jackson, if he's a, what was that called again, oh right, a demigod." I asked.

"Because I'm a demigod too." Again, another shocking answer, Nico is a demigod with super awesome super powers, who knows. Yeah, yeah, I know, _**I HAVE A DEMIGOD FOR A COUSIN, THAT IS SSSOOO CCOOOLLL!**_

"Come on, we have to go, Chiron is waiting, Perseus." Nico said, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "Oh and this is for you, father requested it." He said, holding out a black marble coin, it's a bit bigger than a quarter. A skeleton holding a sword, was carved on the top, and on the other side, a shuriken (Ninja throwing stars), a kunai knife (Throwing Ninja knifes), and a sword, was carved. The textures were smooth and the carving was professionally and neatly done.

"What is it?" I asked. "Stealthslash, as father calls it." Nico said. "What does it do?" I asked. "Toss it in the air, and say 'stealth'." He said. Like he said, I threw it into the air, and said "Stealth" the coin engulfed into dark flames and when the fire died which was like five seconds later, a thin slash sword, with leather handle, the fire symbol as the guard, the blade was wickedly sharp by the looks of it, and at the hilt was four equally spaced claws that points down, with a semi sphere in the middle of it. The entire sword is **BLACK**. "How do I turn it back?" I asked, since Nico is like the manual booklet. "Say Stealth again, while you toss it in the air again." He said. I did as he said and the coin landed in my hand. "SSOO COOOLL!" I shouted, I know, I'm naïve. "Do you know that you can turn it into another weapon?" Nico asked. "Umm, no." I said no really listening to him. "Toss the coin like before, but this time, say 'Slash'." He said his face now interested to see what kind of weapon I'm going to get. I did as he said and this time, my clothes erupted into black flames, "HELP, I'M BEING BURNED ALIVE!" I screamed, wait, I'm on fire, but I don't _feel_ fire. Then the flames started to writhe around my body, creating really cool body armors, a leather bag of kunai and shurikens was straped to both of thighs, a sword was placed inside the wooden sheath strapped on my back. "This is your ultimate weapons, do you always use it, unless you're going to die, we don't want our enemies to find it out." Nico said. "I know this is really cool, but how do I transform it back into a coin?" I asked. He pressed the coin that is inserted in the circle of my chest armor, and the armors erupted into flames, leaving me with the coin and my current clothes, a black jacket with a red T-shirt, and black jeans.

"Let's go, we don't want to be the center of the attentions." Nico said, walking towards the sidewalk. "How are we going to be in the center of attention when there's no one to pay attention to us?" I asked. He ignored my question and blew a silent whistle, out of nowhere, a _**HUGE**_ hound emerges from the shadows, and licked Nico. Think of the biggest dog you've ever seen, this dog is ten times bigger. "Perseus, meet Ms. O' Leary." Nico said, the dog whined, when it heard 'Perseus'. "Does this dog hate me?" I asked Nico. "No, her owner, who is Perseus Jackson, just died today, so, you know, the usual stuff." Nico said, he's trying to hide his sorrow, but you can see his sorrow.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, putting my coin, Stealthslash into the pocket of my pants. "Camp Demigod, the safest place for Demigods." Nico said. "So does that mean_" I started but got interrupted by Nico. "Yes, you're a demigod." "Our mythology teacher said that there are Roman demigods and Greek Demigods." I said. "Not anymore, we're just using the Greek names but the characteristics changed." Nico said.

"Wanna play?" I asked, opening my collection of Mythomagic, when we arrived in the Hades cabin. (Runs in the family, okay?) While we were playing Mythomagic (Nico has all of my strongest guys so I'm BADLY LOSING) a man who looks a lot like us, appeared. "So, Perseus, how do you enjoy my gift, son?" He asked. "DAD!" Nico said excitedly. "Who are you?" I asked. "Perseus, he's our father, Hades, the god of the underworld." Nico said.

**I know, lots and lots of errors, I wrote this quickly, and my editor is **_**really**_** busy.**

**Review limit: 1-7 reviews.**

**~Havoc Chaos over and out~**


End file.
